Always
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts left it's mark upon everyone. No man, woman or child was spared from the trials that followed. RIP Alan Rickman.


**A/N: This fic is in tribute to the great man who was Alan Rickman. I'll write more about him at the end but, for now, here's to you, Alan. Good luck on this next adventure.**

* * *

Always

The war has been won, but the battle was far from over. It was only the beginning of the hardship and grief that was sure to last for years to come. The dead littered the grounds and the staircases were stained with the blood of both ally and foe. The Great Hall filled up with casualties, both dead and alive, and more rooms had to be allocated to house them. It was a time of victory, yes, but also a time of sorrow.

* * *

The Death Eaters killed were buried without ceremony far away from Hogwarts. Few people know for sure where they sleep. Those that remained had scattered to the four winds and all were being tracked down by the Ministry. Once found, they were thrown in Azkaban for life. Lucius Malfoy had been given a lighter sentence. He was to serve five years in the prison, provided he give his possessions to the Ministry, including the once grand Malfoy Manor. His wife and son were spared, but their name had been tainted and no respect was given to any who hailed from that family for a long time.

* * *

Tom Riddle was left to rot in an unmarked grave next to that of his father. He did not deserve the luxury of being recognised, even in death, for he had hurt so many and taken so much. He had torn apart entire families and destroyed the closest of friendships.

* * *

Each one of the dead students and adults alike were burned and their ashes scattered in the grounds, so that they'd always be there. So that they'd always be home. A plot of land was sectioned off for a memorial to be erected. A long list of names covered it, along with the dates of birth and death. Too many had been so young that they had barely scratched the surface of life's offerings. They had not deserved this fate.

* * *

It took them over a week to burn all the bodies and longer still to repair what damage could be repaired. The real damage wasn't what could be seen in the rubble surrounding the school. It was within each person. You could see it in the way they walked, in the way they would suddenly break down in the halls. It was in the marks of grief so clearly etched upon their faces.

* * *

At first, Harry Potter refused to speak at the funerals. He told them that he didn't want to cause any more pain. But, eventually, he agreed. His friends had told him that it was the best thing he could do to help people move on and get better. So he did. He didn't say much, only that the people who had died were the bravest men and women he had ever known and that, to honour their memories, they should celebrate what they had fought so dearly for. It wasn't much, but people seemed to take heed.

* * *

Harry was often found standing at the monument. When asked why, he said that he wanted to remember all of them. He wanted to remember all the people who had died and carry them with him forever. He made a list in his head that he ran through every time he felt hopeless and lost. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Colin. Earlier deaths such as Dumbledore and Cedric and Sirius were there. Even his parents were etched in stone. And then, at the bottom, Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry spoke about Professor Snape to any who would listen. About how he had loved fiercely and devoted himself to good from the beginning. How he had mislead Voldemort into thinking he was his loyal servant and how he had died with honour. Some turned away with disgust, clearly remembering the punishments inflicted upon them during his time as headmaster. But others stayed and remembered with Harry, and that was the most important thing. The portrait of Severus Snape was put in its rightful place in the headmaster's office. Harry visited it once, just after it had been hung. And as he gazed up at the bravest man he ever knew, he could have sworn that the face smiled at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Alan Rickman's passing on the 14th of January 2016 was a sad and terrible thing. He was an extremely talent and wonderful actor and, whether you loved or hated him, played a fantastic Snape. He was a great man who fought a brave and inspiring battle against cancer. Even though it beat him in the end, he will live on in our memories. Thank you for every thing, Alan. Thank you for being our Professor Snape. Goodnight, Alan Rickman. We will always remember you.**


End file.
